Las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca
by Hope Locksley Mills
Summary: Comienza tres semanas despúes del final de temporada! Esta fic es OutlawQueen, es lo que a mí me gustaría que sucediera en la cuarta temporada! NO ELSA! Lamentablemente si Marian... Espero les guste!
1. Capitulo 1

La carta:

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Marian regresó, tres semanas sin ver a Regina, la extrañaba, pero sabía que tenía que estar junto a su esposa e hijo. Él sabía que algo había cambiado en Regina, no sabía exactamente que era, solo sabía que estaba diferente. Una mañana cualquiera, en su camino hacia Granny's la vió, tan hermosa como siempre, decidió acercarse a ella y hablarle; no habían hablado desde esa noche.

-¡Regina espera! -gritó el ex ladrón.

Regina volteo y lo vió, no quería hablar con él, menos ahora.

-¿Qué quieres ladrón? -le dijo en su modo Evil Queen.

-Solo saber si estás bien.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien -dudó en seguir pero sabía que ese secreto que escondía no lo iba a poder mantener oculto por mucho tiempo asi que continuo- tengo que decirte algo Robin -dijo suavizando el tono de voz- Robin estoy...

Y justo en ese instante apareció Marian, Regina sintió lo mismo que sintió en el restaurante, dolor, así que se alejó de ellos dejando a Robin con duda acerca de lo que le iba a decir. Esa misma noche la ex Reina tomó la decisión de dejar Storybrooke; Robin estaba feliz con su familia y ella no quería entrometerse. Escribió una carta y la hizo desaparecer con magia.

Marian estaba arreglando sus cosas y las de Robin cuando de pronto vió un humo púrpura, al momento que el humo se disipó notó un papel entre las cosas de su esposo, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

_Querido Robin:_

_Lamento que esto sea el último recuerdo que tengas de mí, pero no podía decir lo siguiente viendote a los ojos para luego marcharme del pueblo para siempre, estoy embarazada. Y sé que lo mejor para mí tanto como para nuestro bebé es que me marche; no te preocupes, siempre le hablaré de tí. Te amo Robin, te amo como nunca pensé que volvería a amar a alguien, por ese motivo no quiero que estés junto a mí sin amor y solo por obligación. No me busques, de todas maneras no puedes cruzar el límite del pueblo. Te enviaré fotografías del bebé cuando nazca y a medida que crezca. Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Por siemrpe tuya, Regina._

Al terminar de leer, ella no sabía que hacer, si no le entregaba la carta a Robin, un niño inocente iba a crecer sin un padre, pero si le entregaba la carta a su esposo, lo perdería para siempre.


	2. Capitulo 2

Decisiones:

Pasó una semana, Robin no había podido hablar con Regina, decidió ir a la Mansión Mills a buscarla. Una vez allí tocó el timbre una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna, estubo así un buen rato hasta que se dió por vencido y se marchó.

En su camino al bosque, que era donde lo esperaban los Merry Men y Marian, se encontró con Tinkerbell, quien trató de evitarlo y no tener ningún contacto con él. Pero él necesitaba saber de Regina, así que la sujetó del brazo.

- Por favor, necesito saber si ella está bien, ¿Tú la has visto? -preguntó desesperado.

Ella lo miró algo confundida.

- No, no la he visto, y ¿A caso te importa cómo esté? -dijo el hada con un odio inmenso hacia el hombre que le había roto el corazón a la Reina- Despúes de todo, elegiste a tu esposa.

- Claro que me importa -dijo él, pero sabía que Tink tenía razón, él le había roto el corazón al elegir a su esposa- Y es mi obligación estar con mi esposa.

Tinkerbell trató de irse, pero él no la dejó.

- Dime como esta -le dijo él.

- ¿No sabes nada no es cierto? -preguntó el hada y al ver su reacción decidió contarle- Regina se fue del pueblo.

Robin no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, su alma gemela, la mujer a la que amaba se fue sin decir adiós.

-¿Por qué se marchó? ¿A donde? -preguntó el ex ladrón desesperado.

- Adonde se fue no lo sé, y el ¿Por qué? -dudó en decirlo, pero a pesar de que él haya tomado una mala decisión merecía saber la verdad- Está embarazada Robin.

- ¿Embarazada? -preguntó él aún asimilando todo.

- Sí, Regina va a tener un hijo tuyo -dijo el hada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Ella no quería que tú estuvieras a su lado solo por obligación, te ama demasiado Robin, creo que Henry sabe en donde está, deberías preguntarle a él, lamento no poder ayudarte -fue lo último que le dijo el hada antes de seguir su camino, dejandolo ahí, asimilando todo lo que había oído.

Decidió seguir su camino hacia el bosque, pero necesitaba hablar con Henry, necesitaba encontrar a Regina, él la amaba, con la que tenía una obligación era con Marian. Decidió que era momento de decirle a su esposa toda la verdad, de decirle que ya no la amaba, que su corazón ya no le pertenecía, que ahora le pertenecía a la Reina. Y ahora no solo debía pensar en él, en Regina, en Roland, en Marian o Henry, ahora debía pensar en su bebé, aún no podía creer que iba a ser padre por segunda vez. Pensó en la reacción de Roland a la noticia de un nuevo hermano o una hermana, estaría sobre la luna; sin darse cuenta había llegado a su campamento, era hora de hablar con Marian, la vió allí con un papel en sus manos y lágrimas en sus ojos...


	3. Capitulo 3

Confrontación y sorpresas:

Marian no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, su esposo, el padre de su hijo va a tener un bebé con la Reina Malvada, ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos habían tenido una relación. Sin notarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y cuando alzó la vista, lo vió, parado frente a ella, estaba Robin.

Él se acercó a ella.

- Marian tenemos que hablar -dijo él y ella le entregó el papel, él confundido preguntó- ¿Qué es esto? -al momento que comenzaba a leerla.

Ella sabía que él amaba a otra mujer, pero jamás imaginó que sería la Reina Malvada. La carta revelaba el embarazo y los sentimientos de la Reina hacia su esposo. Ella le había entregado la carta a Robin y vió como su expresión cambiaba a medida que la leía, él era infeliz a su lado y ella lo notó, debía dejarlo ir. Como dicen por ahí "Si amas a alguien su felicidad importa más que la tuya". Cuando él terminó de leer, la miró a los ojos.

- Supongo que ya sabes que y de quién es eso -dijo- te amo Robin, pero sé que a mi lado no eres feliz ¿La amas? -preguntó.

- Sí Marian, la amo -respondió él honestamente.

- Bien, entonces te libero de tus votos, ve con ella, ve a buscarla -dijo ella sorprendiendolo- ¿Podemos ser amigos verdad?

Robin sorprendido de la reacción de Marian simplemente dijo:

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Ambos vamos a ser felices de esta manera -dijo ella- tú vas a ser feliz con ella y con ese bebé.

- Si la encuentro espero serlo -respondió él con voz triste.

- La encontrarás, ya lo verás, Roland va a estar feliz también -dijo Marian con una sonrisa.

- Si, él va a estar muy feliz, debo ir a buscar a Henry -dijo él- adiós Marian.

- Adiós Robin -respondió ella mientras lo veía alejarse, tendrían que hablar con Roland, pero ella sabía que su hijo apreciaba mucho a la Reina y que le encantará tener un hermanito. Decicdió caminar un poco, acababa de liberar a su esposo, bueno ahora ex esposo, para que fuera en busca de su verdadero amor; era lo mejor para ambos.

Robin llegó a "Granny's" y allí encontró a Henry, quien estaba con Emma y Hook, se aproximó a ellos.

- Por favor Henry, te ruego que me digas en donde está Regina, por favor -rogó el ladrón.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Henry.

- Es ella -dijo el adolescente- ¡Mamá! -respondió emocionado...


	4. Capitulo 4

La llamada:

Regina se encontraba en un hotel de Boston, mientras encontraba una casa allí, extrañaba Storybrooke, extrañaba a Henry, a Roland y por supuesto a Robin, había pasado tan solo una semana, pero para ella se sentía como una eternidad. Pensar en Robin, pensar en cual habrá sido su reacción al saber de su embarazo -posó sus manos en su vientre- definitivamente él jamás le perdonaría que ella se haya ido del pueblo con su hijo.

Él era un gran padre, el tiempo que pasaron junto a Roland y Henry, él siempre había demostrado ser eso, un gran padre.

Estos días habían sido un infierno, las naúseas estaban haciendo desastres con ella, tenía más apetito y estaba mucho más cansada.

Era de noche y recordó que tenía que llamar a Henry, todos los días lo llamaba a la misma hora, y él como siempre estaba en "Granny's". Marcó el número de su hijo y sonó una, dos y a la tercera vez escuchó la voz del muchacho.

- ¡Mamá! -respondió el joven muy emocionado- ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó.

- Hola cariño, estoy bien -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las cosas en el pueblo?

- Estoy muy bien, aunque te extraño mucho, y Roland también te extraña, no hace más que preguntar por su "Mamá Gina", así es como él te llama ¿Sabes? -dijo Henry y Regina sintió una alegría enorme pero a la vez sintió tristeza, Roland se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, ella lo quería como a un hijo, como si fuera su hijo- Y las cosas están bien, aunque no lo creas, todos preguntan por tí.

- Me imagino -dijo Regina.

- ¿Mamá puedo decirte algo? -preguntó el joven.

- Claro cariño ¿Qué es? -respondió ella algo preocupada.

- Robin está aquí y quiere hablar contigo, vino desesperado para que le diga en que lugar te encuentras -hizo una pausa- en serio te ama.

Regina no sabía que hacer, pero tomó la decisión de hablar con él, despúes de todo, se lo debía.

- De acuerdo Henry, pásamelo -le dijo a su hijo; sintió como el celular pasaba a otras manos.

- ¿Regina? -preguntó Robin.

- Hola Robin...


	5. Chapter 5

Te amo, ¿De verdad me amas?:

Al fin escuchaba su voz, Robin estaba tan agradecido con Henry.

- ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó él- ¿Por qué te marchaste? -aunque sabía la respuesta a eso, él quería oír su voz.

- Estoy bien Robin, y ya sabes porque dejé Storybrooke -dijo ella y suspiró- ¿Qué quieres?

- Regina, por favor, tienes que regresar -hizo una pausa y continuo- Hablé con Marian, le dije que -suspiró- le dije que te amo Regina.

Regina no sabía que decir, su declaración la tomó por sorpresa, había esperado oír esas palabras desde el regreso de Marian, pero necesitaba oírlo una vez más, necesitaba estar segura de que él la amaba en verdad.

- ¿De verdad me amas? -preguntó ella.

Robin sabía que ella necesitaba oírlo una vez más.

- Claro que te amo, te amaré hasta el día despúes de para siempre -dijo él y añadió- Regina, regresa por favor -hizo una pausa- Todos te extrañan, Henry, Roland y yo mucho más, no puedo vivir sin tí o sin nuestro bebé, te lo ruego.

Regina no pudo contener las lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a caer, su alma gemela y padre de su hijo la estaba eligiendo a ella.

- Robin yo también te amo -le dio sollozando- te amo, de acuerdo, mañana regresaré al pueblo, dile a todos.

- Gracias Regina, te amo, todos van a estar felices de que regreses -dijo Robin y ella podía notar la emoción en su voz- te amo Regina Mills.

- Te amo mucho más Robin Hood -respondió ella.

Sintió que alguien le quitó el teléfono.

- ¿Mamá? -dijo Henry- ¿Es cierto que vas a regresar?

- Si cariño, voy a regresar, porque tal y como tu dijiste, éste bebé merece crecer junto a su padre y familia.

- Genial -dijo él- va a ser muy interesante verte engordar -finalizó con una carcajada.

- Muy gracioso Henry -dijo Regina fingiendo estar molesta, pero no pudo evitar reír.

- Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches mamá, te amo -dijo Henry.

- Te amo más mi pequeño príncipe, buenas noches -respondió antes de colgar. Mañana volvería a Storybrooke; con una sonrisa se metió en la cama y de inmediato sus ojos se cerraron, estaba muy cansada.


	6. Chapter 6

El reencuentro más esperado:

Al día siguiente Robin se encontraba impaciente, hoy vería a Regina. Ya era muy tarde y el pensó que tal vez ella se había arrepentido; miró hacia la calle y divisó un auto. El auto estacionó frente a la Mansión Mills, cuando ella bajó y se acercaba a él, la vió con ese vestido azul que tanto le gustaba, estaba hermosa. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- No vuelvas a irte, jamás -le susurro y cuando ella se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo, vió lágrimas caer de esos hermosos ojos azules.

- Robin, ya estoy aquí -le dijo ella- y creo, no, estoy segura de que jamás me volveré a ir -lo miró a los ojos- despúes de todo te amo, amo a Roland, y sé que vamos a ser una hermosa familia, todos juntos con Henry -dijo ella con una de sus manos en su, aún, plano vientre.

- Regina, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo. -dijo él mientras posaba una de sus manos junto a la de ella en su vientre- Cuando Tinkerbell


End file.
